


I'll be

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: College AU [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Seriously guys, hikaru is worried about that, or as fluffy as i can get, this is super fluffy, yabu tries to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Hikaru isn’t sure where Yabu gets all of his crazy ideas from, but this one had to be one of the worst. (sequel to Water under the bridge)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hikaru! Since Hikaru is one of my favorite HSJ boys, I felt like I needed to write him something cute for his birthday. I've been playing around with this idea for a week or so before I started to write it. This takes place about a year after "Water under the bridge" I hope you guys enjoy~

Hikaru isn’t sure where Yabu gets all of his crazy ideas from, but this one had to be one of the worst.

Since he had known Yabu, Hikaru had never seen his boyfriend buy fresh ingredients for cooking. The extent of Yabu’s cooking ability had been heating water in a microwave for ramen, and even that couldn’t be considered true cooking. The one time he tried making okonomiyaki, Hikaru had come over to the building being evacuated due to the smoke detector going off.

When Yabu made his way through the door, bags of groceries covering each arm, Hikaru only stared from his spot on the couch, watching as Yabu unloaded everything onto the kitchen counter. He was humming to himself, admiring the tomatoes and fresh parsley before placing them delicately on the counter.

“Who are you and what have you done with Yabu?” Hikaru asked.

“Can’t I do something nice for you?” Yabu asked. He gathered all of his plastic bags together. “Where do you think I can put these, so I’ll remember them when I go grocery shopping next time?”

“Next time? Now I really think someone replaced you,” He said, starting to get up from the couch. “Are you sure you don’t want me to cook?”

“No, I definitely can do this,” Yabu said. “Sit down and relax. This is my treat.”

Hikaru sighed and plopped back on the couch, grabbing his game controller once more. “Whatever. Just don’t catch one of the pots on fire.” He fired up the controller and started another round of Super Smash brothers. “So what gave you the idea to cook?”

The clanging sound of pots being smashed together nearly drowned out the sound of Yabu’s voice. “I just want to do something nice for you.”

“Yabu, you don’t get ideas out of nowhere,” Hikaru said. He picked Samus as his character and started the match against the computer. “You’re as predictable as the sun setting everyday.”

“It wasn’t anything major,” Yabu said. “I saw a guy propose to his girlfriend on campus, and I wanted to show how much I love you. That’s it.”

“Wait, seriously?” he paused the game mid-strike. “The guy got down on his knees and whipped out a ring like that?”

A knife clattered to the ground. “Umm, yeah. I guess.”

“That’s dumb,” Hikaru huffed. He turned his attention back to the game, restarting the match. “He should have done something flashier, and wash that thing before you start chopping stuff up again!”

“Oh, right.” Yabu turned on the faucet and scrubbed the knife clean. “I feel almost as useless as Chinen in the kitchen,” he laughed. “I still think it was cute. They had all of their friends holding up signs and the girl turned around to see her boyfriend on his knees with the ring.” He turned the faucet off. “What would you do if you were proposing to me then?”

It took him the rest of his game against the computerized Falco before Hikaru could compose his thoughts enough to respond.

“Like I said, something flashy,” he said, letting the character selection screen play its silly music over and over. “I’d have an entire choir singing love songs as I professed my love to you. Right after I popped the question and you said yes, fireworks would go off, giving us a beautiful background to kiss under.”

He heard Yabu laugh from the kitchen, and a loud bang sounded from the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cook?” he called out.

“I told you, I can do this,” Yabu said, his voice sounding less confident. “I’m just making a simple pasta dish." 

“Have you ever made pasta before in your life.”

“…shut up. I’ve got this.” Yabu said. His footsteps sounded wetter than they did before. “And I know you wouldn’t propose like that. You like to talk big, but you’d keep it simple.”

“Let me dream a little bit bigger,” Hikaru said. He toggled between characters, trying to decide who he’d fight as next. “But I agree. I’d probably propose after we had take out, and after I beat you at Mario Party or something else." 

“Which actually sounds good right now,” Yabu said, emerging from the kitchen. “I don’t know how, but I may or may not have burned the food without turning the stove on. I’m going to find a menu in my room.”

“Told you I should have cooked,” he called after Yabu, who shut his bedroom door firmly behind him.

 Hikaru shook his head and turned the system off before heading to the kitchen. Might as well clean up the mess Yabu left behind.

To put it in simplest terms, the kitchen was a war zone. How Yabu had managed to burn limp pasta and spill oily water over the floor was beyond him. The counters were in disarray, chopsticks, tableware and cooking utensils were strewn over them and all three of their cutting boards had red splashes of crushed tomato over them.

Hikaru didn’t want to think about what would happen if Takaki came home to see the destroyed kitchen. Shared spaces needed to be clean and orderly in his eye. As much as he didn’t want to clean up Yabu’s mess, it would be long forgotten when their food arrived. 

He started by cramming as much of the dirtied utensils as he could into the sink, stepping around the puddles on the ground. When he got to the produce, putting what was untouched back into their bags, he stumbled upon a small box. 

The velvet was soft under his fingers, something he wanted to hold onto. He cracked open the lid and pulling the ring out.

It was simple in design, two lines interweaving on a pure silver ring. On the side was an inscription that had him biting back a laugh and bringing back memories to when he had confessed nearly a year ago. Yabu’s words still echoing in his head as he slips the ring on. 

_You’re not stupid. I love you too._

“Oh,” Yabu’s voice pulling him back to reality, to metal cool around his ring finger. “I see you found it already.” He steps over the puddles of water to get to Hikaru. “I was going to ask you after dinner, but I guess now’s a good enough time. Will you -”

It takes only a moment for Hikaru to wrap his arms around Yabu’s neck, crashing their lips together to shut him up, taking the time to savor each moment.

He doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t want to let him finish that sentence because he already knows his answer. He’s known it since the moment he knocked on Yabu’s door that cold Tuesday night he stepped back into his life. He had been an idiot to let himself walk out of Yabu’s life, and he had regretted every moment there after. He wouldn’t let himself make the same mistake twice.

“Yes,” he said, cradling Yabu’s face in his hands. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

He doesn’t need to see Yabu’s face clearly to know what emotion he’s feeling. Hikaru can feel it radiating from his body, and he knows how Yabu looks. That stupid smile spreading across his face, eyes crinkling. He wants to kiss every inch of it.

“So,” Hikaru said, drawing the word out. “Did you really see a proposal on campus?”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Yabu said, sliding his arms around Hikaru’s waist to pull him closer. 

He was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
